


Be My Bodyguard

by Shisai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drugs and guns, M/M, Yaoi, and shisui is just happy to be there, itachi is the heir, mafia, naruto is the clueless one, sasuke is the rich mafia boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisai/pseuds/Shisai
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is just a highschool student trying to get by while Sasuke Uchiha has his entire life figured out. One works each day to make ends meet while the other belongs to a drug empire. When Naruto's friends owe Sasuke too much, the Uchiha proposes that he works as Sasuke's personal muscle to make up for it.





	

"Naruto?... Naruuuuto?..... Hey, moron!" 

A blonde head shot up from the manga in front of his face and blue eyes stared directly into green, he'd been caught reading his comics again before class, apparently, something about 'looking cool' to others mattered and being seen reading manga was a no. So he blinked once then quickly shut his book, making sure to dog-ear the page before setting it down on the top of his desk, waiting for his next scolding. 

"What did I tell you about reading that here?"

Naruto let out a frustrated half sigh and rested his fist against his cheek, trying not to make eye contact with the girl.

"Come on, you asked me to make you more popular with girls and one of the first things I told you not to do was to read that at school, girls don't like it, they don't date nerds who read... Menma." 

He did recall asking, and he did remember hearing her tell him not to read this but it was the next chapter and he had waited all last night in front of the comic book store to purchase it! He didn't care about girls when Menma was taking on his arch rival in the valley of the end! 

"Put that away and maybe you'll save yourself some dignity."

"You know what, Sakura?" Naruto suddenly stood, pushing himself forward on the desk to lean in close, their noses almost touching. Wide pale green eyes stared into his and the startled look quickly changed. Oh god... Naruto shot back, scrambling so his chair didn't knock over as the girl stood. Her shadow towered over him and the blonde quickly started apologising while trying to shove the comic into his backpack as fast as possible. Then a fist met the side of his face and the bi-polar girl knocked him to the ground. "AH!" 

It was like this every morning, Naruto Uzumaki woke from his loud alarm, scrambled out of bed, put on his uniform and dashed to school to sit behind Sakura, a pink haired girl who had been his 'kind of' friend since childhood. It hadn't always been this way, though, they had been close growing up since Naruto lived in his tiny flat just down the street from her house. But when she went to school and became friends with the most popular girl, Ino, her whole outlook changed. Now Naruto had been cast aside to be replaced with makeup, cute boys (which didn't include himself), and fashion. But these mornings were the most refreshing times when the whole class waited for the teacher who always showed up twenty minutes late. It got to the point where most kids would show up late as well, but for Naruto, the bus only ran on the hour from his place, causing him to get here before anyone else. 

First, he'd arrive, then the ever important Hyuuga's who always seemed displeased or shy around him. Next to his friend Choji who got dropped off by his dad on the way to work, then some other kids. Shikamaru usually stopped by to throw his backpack down before heading out to the yard to have a smoke until he saw the teacher's car pull in. Sakura would usually show up a little after that, about five minutes before the bell. About three minutes after, Kiba and Shino would stroll in due to having to walk dogs in the morning, or feed the.... bugs in the science lab. The late stragglers would show up about five minutes before the Shikamaru and as soon as he came in, everyone knew Mr Hatake wouldn't be far behind. 

Right now the seats were mostly empty and so as Naruto was punched into a desk, the chairs knocked over and a few sounds of complaint only came from the kids in the front. Sakura instantly recovered, apologising for her loud behaviour but Naruto was still on the ground, clutching the side of his face. He didn't want this, to be noticed by girls anymore if it took this much work. Anyways, who could possibly flirt with a girl here when the prince of the school strode in. 

Sakura whirled around, hearts practically appearing in her eyes as a handsome, raven-haired boy entered the class followed by some guys on the football team and Ino who was attempting to hang off his arm. Naruto slowly looked up, it was amazing how even though they all wore the same things, Ino always found a way to show off more skin than the rest. 

This was a Catholic high school, where students were forced to wear uniforms, the guys wore black pants, a white collared shirt with a dark red tie, and the girls wore red plaid skirts, the same white shirt and red tie. But this crowd could work with the poor fashion choice, every one of them parted crowds, got the best seats and were never picked on.... especially the raven haired one, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto could practically feel his breakfast coming up his throat at the name as Sakura flung herself into the group and they all took seats on the left side of the class, nearest to the windows. Sasuke Uchiha was the god of the school, if not the whole town. His family was rich, and not the good kind of rich, like the 'had a finger in every pot' kind of rich, so if someone wanted something... they had to go through the Uchiha's. There were even rumours that the whole family were assassins and that's why the major elections were always run in their favour. But Naruto didn't believe it, his history with Sasuke was short but terrible. Since coming into high school, Sasuke had developed more of an attitude than what he had in elementary school. His 'I don't care' look turned into an aura and his followers came in droves. He was sure the town had a fan club for the kid, and only the prettiest girls who had a chance with him could get in. Sakura was one of them... after becoming friends with Ino, and both realising their small crush for Sasuke had happened around the same time, the two never stopped trying to get with him. But Sasuke could have had them already, he could have been doing things with Ino this past long weekend? While Naruto was stuck at the diner, working double shifts as a waiter, the whole population of this school had been going to parties and getting into trouble. He wasn't envious of it, in fact while he did seem like trouble, he usually secluded himself away from parties and hangouts. 

Naruto slowly got off the floor, ignoring the pounding in his head from when he hit it against the desk. Sakura was gone and everyone was here except for a few key members of his life. The blonde looked around, deciding to ignore the offhanded comment from one of the jocks when they called out. "Hey fox boy! You look like you rolled out of a dumpster today!" Since foxes weren't found in dumpsters... dumb asses. Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji and Shino weren't here.... He stood and walked out of the room, peeking down the hall for some sign of them but instead he saw Mr Hatake making his way down with his novel in hand. Shit, the four were gone, Naruto was alone, it wasn't likely they all got sick or something. But now he was worried. 

The blonde slowly walked back to his desk, and the room had become slightly colder as he felt eyes on him. Who was looking? He didn't want to glance up, the coldness of the air was making him worry more about his friends. He hadn't heard from them since Saturday when they said they were going to throw a party at Choji's while his parents were away. Naruto's eyes searched over his desk, not even paying attention to the fact that he was staring at nothing in particular. But before the teacher could open his mouth and set his perverted book down, a chorus of 'Ooo's' interrupted him, causing Naruto to look up. 

There, coming in late, was his friends, all with their heads hanging low to avoid showing the clear marks of a fight. Naruto sat up straight, watching them file into their seats while the class whispered and snickered. Who or what had happened... 

"Alright... unless you boys want to share why your faces look like Picasso's red period, let's start this lecture-- who can name the capital of Hungary?" 

Naruto stared at his friends, who wouldn't look up, wouldn't glance to the left, avoided Naruto and everyone in class. Someone was going to pay.

It was after class when Naruto ran after the four who filed out the fastest. He pushed his way through the crowd, finally grabbing hold of Kiba's jacket before yanking him back. What he was met with was a cold stare. "What the hell happened!?" Naruto exclaimed, ignoring the guilty looks from all of them. Kiba pulled himself out of the blonde's grip and wiped a bit of blood off his lip. 

"We're fine, Naruto, we got into a fight... stop worrying." There it was again, the guilt, the avoidance. No one was looking him in the eye. 

"Fuck, can you guys just be honest with me, who did this to you!" They all flinched, then Shikamaru groaned as if he'd had enough. 

"Listen, Naruto, whatever business is going on in our lives in none of yours. For your own sake, please let this one go." Naruto stared in return, not believing what they were saying, not understanding why they all turned and walked away. Now his friends were in trouble or up to something and Naruto was not a good enough friend to be a part of it. Was it because he refused the party invitation? Had something happened then? No... the wounds looked fresh, this fight had happened this morning. But as he watched them go, he hoped it was the end of it. 

Sadly... it wasn't.

The next morning, everything fell into the same routine, he arrived early, Hinata looked sick because her face was so red, Sakura yelled at him for not tucking in his shirt properly and everyone filed in except his four friends... dread washed over him, they were late again, was this a dream? He just couldn't understand what was going on, and he watched, like everyone else, as they finally came in halfway through the lecture, with even more bruises and cuts. 

In the boy's washroom...

"God dammit, guys! You look like shit so tell me what is going on!" Naruto had managed to corner them while they were trying to brush him off again. Now he had Shikamaru in the corner, and Kiba washing his wounds in the sink. Naruto paced, making sure they knew they couldn't get out of the washroom unless they wanted to go through him. 

He looked them over, they were giving him the silent treatment. "I just want to know, I need to know what is going on, who is hurting you!" He continued to rage. "You can't keep doing this!"

"Naruto..." Kiba said.

"You guys are my best friends, someone out there is going to pay!" Naruto's fist met his hand.

"Naruto..." Choji piped up.

"I swear, if they touch you again, I'll kick their ass!"

"Naruto!" Shikamaru stepped out of his corner which he was leaning against and shut the boy up. Naruto stared, a bit startled by the loud voice coming from the usually calm boy. "You.can't- got it?" 

"What!?"

"You can't! You just can't save the day like some hero in those stupid bothersome books you read, this is bigger than you!"

"What is!"

"Oh for the love of..." Shikamaru ignored the sudden protests from the guys as he stepped forward and stopped the blonde by putting his hands on his shoulders and looking closely at him. "It's Sasuke Uchiha, okay?" That should have shut the boy up, that should have stopped him but Naruto ripped away from the other so fast before Kiba could get away from the sink to stop him, he was out the door and running down the hall. 

"You'll get him killed!" He could hear ringing in his ears as his friends chased after him. Sasuke... the reason his friends were being bullied was because of Sasuke fucking Uchiha, wherever he was, he would answer for this! Naruto wasn't one for revenge, usually, his revenge ended up against his favour, but he was helping his friends, he needed to stop this bullying even if he got the shit kicked out of him too. 

The five ran down the halls, passing students who shouted after them, at times Kiba almost caught up but Naruto hopped the stairs and put distance between the two again. He ran straight down the main hall and burst open the cafeteria doors. No one noticed, no one cared, until Naruto stormed up to the most popular boy...

"NARUTO!" The shout of Kiba echoed through the busy room and everyone went silent as Naruto punched Sasuke across the face, without warning, sending him off the bench. Instantly, the jocks were up and two grabbed Naruto, not before his friends were on them. Naruto fell to the ground, then got up to confront Sasuke. 

"You- hurt my friends! I'll hurt your face!" His threat didn't make much sense but he was seeing red. That was until Sakura stood and decked him one good one. Suddenly the whole table was up, the fight started, the nerds from the back ran forward, throwing food at the popular kids and jocks. Teachers blew their whistles and through the chaos, as Naruto wiped his swelling cheek, he glared daggers at the dark eyes of the one who started it before the teachers broke the fight up. 

Detention, for everyone... but Sasuke. To be served after school in the auditorium. They had to write a paper by hand on the reasons fighting in school was bad. By the end of it, the jocks left with barely two pages done, Sakura handed in her five pages and glared at Naruto as she passed. The boy didn't want to look up, he knew he was in trouble with her, with everyone, but he didn't care. He'd hardly put Sasuke in his place, but it was satisfying to see him tumble back like that. A smile grew on his lips as he continued to write. 

Soon Naruto was the last one left, causing the teacher in charge to look down at their watch and instruct the boy to hand in whatever he had. The boy did so and gathered his things before leaving the room and the school altogether.


End file.
